


In the Valley

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, S6 spoiler-ish, Threats of death (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: A conversation between three clones in the middle of nowhere.





	In the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write more about Ryou and Akira but this time throwing Kuro into the mix. Let's see what comes up.
> 
> Title of the fic out of "Valley of the Dolls" of Marina and the Diamonds, a song from the playlist that I used to write these fics. There are more fics of Ryou/Kuron, Akira/White Haired!Keith and Kuro that will be a sub-saga called "Valley of the Clones"
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> Ryou=Kuron
> 
> Akira=White Haired!Keith. Akira is a clone in this as well and was created with a Keith's hair that Shiro wore in a reliquary. The excess of quintescense when creating him turned his hair white.
> 
> S6 spoiler-ish although is something I could written during S3-S5

-I hate being a clone-murmured Ryou

-There we go again-muttered angry Kuro-Autocompasion

Ryou looked at him, badly.

-You don't hate it? Not for a second?

-Not. I'm a clone. And what? I am better than Him. I am simply an improved version

-You think alike, Akira?-Ryou asked, turning to see Keith's clone.

-I think we don’t gain anything in thinking that we are clones. We have consciences and own names that we choice. We are our own persons.

-We aren’t. We can put the names we want and pretend what we want. But we will never be our own people. Not when They exist.

-We can kill them-Kuro suggested

-Not. Not that...

-Not what? Wouldn’t it be ethical? I don't care. You know theywill used us for something like that. Or worse. I fight as a Gladiator time to time and that witch sends Akira to know what missions. The only not used here is you

-Don’t say not used as if it were a tool

-But we are. You know, Akira knows, I know. The best we can do is live as best we can

-Is this life?-murmured Ryou

-It's better than theirs-Akira sentenced

His statement echoed through the hundreds of test tubes that surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS S6
> 
> Yes, Ryou, Akira and Kuro are where Kuron and Keith fight during "The Black Paladins". Hence the title.
> 
> And I wanted to imply that only Ryou / Kuron, Akira and Kuro were the only rational beings among the hundreds of clones. I do not know if it was understood.
> 
> END OF THE SPOILERS OF THE S6
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it. To me, of course, he has done it, including Kuro has changed the dynamics and I loved it. I wrote this last Wednesday and to wait almost a week to publish it has eaten me alive because I loved it.
> 
> Surely write more of these three that are already OT3 for me. And I wanted to do ship-ish but I think it hasn't result. Well, there's always another drabble.


End file.
